The War of Darkness
by falkier vulpes
Summary: An ancient prophecy seems to be coming true when a strange storm hovers over Ponyville. Twilight and her friends must band together once again as the Elements of Harmony to save Equestria from this new evil. But, will the six elements be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Lighting illuminated the sky as the crack of thunder resounded across the land. The storm was increasing in intensity by the minute with little sign of stopping any time soon. Twilight Sparkle gazed out of the window at the cloud blackened sky. Even in the middle of the day, Ponyville was blanketed by darkness.

"Wow, some storm. I hope Rainbow Dash will be back soon." she muttered to herself. Just then, a knock at her front door sounded, barely heard over the staccato pelting of the rain drops.

"I'll get it!" Spike yelled from downstairs. Twilight rushed to the library to see her other friends piling into the room, soaking wet from the torrential downpour. All of them except for Rarity.

"My goodness, and here I thought the pegasi couldn't create such a force after last year's celebrity storm." She was covered with a light blue rain coat with a hat perched atop her head and boots to match on her hooves. "I do believe this is the second time I've said this, but they have certainly out done them selves again."

"Well, if any of 'em are anythin' like Rainbow Dash, they'll out do themselves again next year." Applejack retorted pushing past Rarity towards Twilight's cozy fire to dry her hat. "At least it'll be good for the farm. We needed the rain somethin' fierce. Just hope the trees'll be okay."

"Aaw, cheer up Applejack. Just think of all the juicy apples for this year's harvest. Oh, we could make apple pies and apple turnovers and apple sauce and-" Pinky Pie continued listing all the delicious goodies she would make with apples, practically bouncing off the walls with giddyness while Twilight brought out fresh towels for her friends. "-and apple cake and candy apples and apple juice and apple fritters and apple cupcakes-"

"I hope all the little creatures will be alright in this storm." Fluttershy peeped up from next to the door. Outside, streaks of liquid silver lit by lightning's piercing dagger fell from the heavens as thunder's boom was heard once again through the door. Fluttershy squeaked and bolted to hide behind Twilight.

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy, we got them all tucked away before this storm hit, safe and sound. It's a good thing Rainbow Dash told us about this storm before the pegasi brought it in." Twilight said.

"And speaking of Rainbow, she's coming in for a landing! Clear the deck!" Spike called from the open door, ducking just in time as a rainbow colored streak shot through and almost collided with Rarity before skidding to a halt at the back of the room. Rainbow Dash was panting harder than she was at the Iron Pony competition, her wings, normally held high and proud, drooped towards the floor as her shaking knees threatened to buckle under her weight.

"Hey guys. I made it." she barely managed to whisper the words between gasp for breath. Turning around, the other ponies gasped in shock at her face. Dark bags hung under her eyes and lines of stress covered her visage.

"Rainbow, what happened to you? You look as if you've been working for ten hours straight!" Twilight shouted, pulling her exhausted friend towards a chair.

"Actually, it's closer to twenty-seven." Rainbow said as the collapsed into the chair.

"Twenty-seven? Surely you must be joking. It can't take that long to bring in a storm, even one as violent as this." Rarity exclaimed. She had just trotted out of the kitchen bringing a steaming mug of oats tea and offering it to Rainbow. "I thought you said It might take a couple hours, at most, to start the storm and bring it to full strength."

"That's the thing." Rainbow said before sipping the tea. "It did take two hours. Not even that long. All the weather ponies gathered up yesterday morning to go over the plan for this season's big storm. It was a simple little plan. We had all the clouds in storage, ready to be brought out and used." She took a larger gulp of tea and her knees stopped shaking. "But some pony from high up the the chain of command told us the storm needed to be bigger, after we were almost done. He said 'Don't question it, just make it bigger, much bigger. In fact, turn on all the cloud makers.' So we did. We almost couldn't keep up with how many clouds were pouring out of the place. It took another hour before we were almost done, but something went hay-wire with the cloud making machines and they're churning out dozens of clouds a minute. We can't stop it. I volunteered to stay after my shift to try and keep the storm in check, before it got out of hoof." Rainbow took another sip of tea and put the cup on the table beside her chain. The others were gazing at her intently, waiting for her to continue.

"I've spent the last day, at least, knocking out clouds with the others. But they keep coming." Rainbow sighed and dropped her head in defeat.

"But can't they call in more pegasi to help?" Twilight asked throwing a blanket over Rainbow.

"They did. The higher-ups called in every last winged pony they could find from all over Equestria. Even the Wonder Bolts offered to help us. They even called in other pegasi that didn't work the weather and taught them how to do it. I mean, even Princess Celestia came out to help! But nothing is working! Every time we called in backup, the cloud makers increase production. Cloudsdale was evacuated in case it was something seriously wrong with the machines." She sighed a weak little sign and raised her heads to look at her friends. "One thing is for sure: There's something very wrong with all of this."

"You're quite right, Rainbow Dash." Every pony turned their head towards the door, only to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing inside the home, both soaked to the bone. Princess Celestia's normally flowing hair was wrapped and tied around her neck to keep it out of the way.

"The princess." The six friends whispered kneeling in respect before their ruler. Rainbow Dash slipped out of the chair and collapsed on the floor in an attempt to kneel.

"My friends, you do not need to bow before me." She shuffled into the roof looking almost as tired as Rainbow, Princess Luna staying right next to her. "I'm sorry to intrude Twilight, But I'd like to have a word with your friend, Rainbow Dash."

"Me? What can I do?" Rainbow said pulling her self back into the chair, her knees still to weak to support her weight.

"I Just have some questions about the pegasus that ordered this storm's enhancement. I believe you were the supervisor for the second wing of cloud movers? You must have gotten the message fairly fresh form the pony's mouth."

"Well, yeah. But it was through my supervisor. I never saw the guy who made the call, just his messenger."

"What do you know about the one who made this decision?"

"Not much at all. He's suppose to be head of the whole weather order. If the call really did come from him, it had to be for a reason."

"Do you happen to remember his name?"

"Uuh, Night something. Uh. Oh yeah, Night Storm!"

"Ah, I had hoped you heard a different name."

"What do you mean?"

"When I asked the other wing supervisors, they gave me the same name. However, there is no pony by the name of Night Storm that works at the weather institute. There isn't even one with that name who attended Junior Flight Camp, as all weather ponies are required to do. I believe we may be dealing with something more serious then a simple miscommunication. Something that could threaten all of Equestria."


	2. Chapter 2

"It has to be around here somewhere!" Shelf by shelf, Twilight was turning the library into a war zone. Scrolls, books, and tomes littered the floor and tables as she desperately searched for the one text with the answer she desired. "Ugh, I can't find it! Spike!"

"Over here! I got it!" He appeared across the room from under a pile of books waiving the oldest one Twilight owned.

"Thanks Spike. I don't know what I'd do without you." Twilight took the book and carried it with magic to the only bare spot in the room; her writing desk. She opened the book and began flipping through the pages, barely scanning the chapter titles, searching for the one thing that would confirm her theory.

"Is that the one, Twilight?" Princess Luna had appeared from the other room apparently bored with the interrogation her sister was still giving Rainbow Dash. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wondered if there was any thing I could do to help."

"Well, thanks Luna, but it's alright. I found what I was looking for. I've only ever read it once, thinking the stories in it were just that, stories to frighten fillies and colts. I never believed them before."

"Well, few ever believed the tale of the Mare in the Moon and that turned out to be true." Luna drooped her head at this statement in remembrance of her time as the evil Nightmare Moon.

"Ah ha! Here is it." Twilight stopped searching near the end of the book. Luna glanced at the chapter and noted the title.

"The War of Darkness? What is that?"

"Lets get the others before I start explaining." In the other room, Twilight laid the book on a table near the fire and began reading.

"The War of Darkness. Many thousands of years ago, a powerful alicorn, called Darkness Rising sought to rule over, not just Equestria, but the entire world. He would summon monstrous creatures to fight for him from the darkness. At the time, the only ones standing in his way were six powerful ponies controlling the Elements of Harmony and a seventh who led them. This group fought hoof and horn to prevent the world's total saturation of darkness, lest Darkness himself be victorious. The ponies clashed with him many times during the war. In the end, when it seemed the evil alicorn would win, and the entire world thrust into darkness, the six bearers of the Elements of Harmony combined their power, and with a willing sacrifice of life from the seventh, managed to defeat Darkness and bring light and happiness back to the land. The group mourned the loss of their valiant leader and erected a monument in his honor at the location of the final battle against Darkness Rising. To this day, this statue remains lost, along with the seventh pony's bloodline, outside the bounds of Equestria. Before falling to the group's magic, Darkness vowed to return once more, to submerge the world in eternal darkness and take his rightful place as it's ruler."

"_Ha ha ha haa. It is good to know that my great deeds have not completely dissolved into the dust of history."_ A chilling laugh and deep booming voice filled the room. Fluttershy screamed once more and hid behind Twilight again.

"_I do suppose this will put a dent in my plans. I must be careful so I don't underestimate any of you."_

"Who are you? Explain yourself!" Princess Celestia commanded stomping her right fore-hoof.

"_Must I really? I mean, that kind purple unicorn just told you everything. What else is there to say?"_

"So you must be this Darkness Rising feller?" Applejack inquired to the disembodied voice.

"_Indeed. Allow me to introduce myself properly."_ A dark miasmic aura materialized in the far corner of the room, swirling and pulsating much like a heart beat. It concentrated into a large hooded figure, nearly as tall as Princess Celestia. Twilight could feel the evil magic radiating off this pony.

"_I am Darkness Rising. Duke of Dusk, Earl of the Eclipse, Shepard of the Shadows, and King of the Crushing Blackness. Pleased to make your acquaintance."_ Darkness Rising bowed his head in greeting as the others stood horrified at the newcomer. All light anywhere near him was gone, as if he was a black hole. The only thing that remained was darkness.

"Why are you doing this?" Luna asked him. "Covering the world in eternal night isn't worth it at all. Trust me, I know from experience."

"_Really? Aah. You must be Princess Luna. Or as I prefer, Nightmare Moon. I must say I am an admirer your work. Truly beautiful concept, however flawed in execution it was. Which means this other pony is your sister, Princess Celestia. It seems I am in the presence of royalty. How quaint." _This last statement was spoken with disdain and condescension.

"Quaint? I'll show you quaint!" Forgetting her previous exhaustion, Rainbow Dash sprung at Darkness, wings flared and teeth bared. However, just as she would have connected with the alicorn, he dissolved into dust and Rainbow flew right through him and collided with the wall. In a moment, he had regained his shape.

"_Please, don't do that again. I am short on time and I am here to deliver a message you would do well to heed."_ Turning to the others he continued. _"Now, in two weeks time, my shadow will have spread across this entire world. Not just your silly little Equestria. At this moment, I am feeling generous. Stand down and do nothing to impede my progress and I will spare your lives. Resist me and fight, as I am sure you shall, and you will all die. Quite honestly there is no hope at all to stopping me and no point in trying."_

"Monstrous beast!" Princess Celestia shouted at Darkness. Loosing her temper completely, she lowered her head at the pony and, horn glowing bright white, fired a beam of pure magical energy at him, entirely enveloping his being. When she ended the magic, the others looked at Darkness only to see his robe gone, but he was otherwise untouched.

The girls could finally see Darkness for what he truly was. His body was as black as a moonless night and, somehow, his mane even more so. Red pupils within pure white eyes adorned his face and his flank was without a cutie mark.

"_Tisk tisk. A leader must have better control over themselves. As I have said before, there is nothing you can do to stop me. Especially with blood as tainted as yours is."_

"Tainted blood? Why you!" Dash screamed once more and attempted to tackle Darkness. This second attempt was met with identical results as the first.

"_Now really, you're just wasting time you could be spending pursuing other pointless endeavors in an attempt to defeat me. Now as I was saying. The Elements of Harmony, you may posses, but there is still something quite critical that you lack. And the only reason I am telling you this is because it won't matter one way or the other whether you know this information or not. You are still short a willing sacrifice of pony life. But not just any life. You require a blood decedent of the seventh pony in the legends of old. And, since that blood-line has died out, there is no hope what-so-ever."_

"No, you're lying. There still has to be some pony kin to that seventh pony." Applejack said, glaring at Darkness.

"Ooh. We could find them, it'll be like a game! Hide-and-seek." Pinkie pie declared, jumping with giddiness once more.

"_What did you say?"_ Darkness spit these words through bared teeth, his body shaking slightly.

"It'll be a fun game. Find the lost descendent. We can all play!"

"_You think this is a game? A stupid **GAME**! Do you think I am out for some silly laugh watching you all flounder about searching for some obscure method to bring about my end, when we all know that any hope you had of stopping me died years ago with the last of the seventh pony's bloodline?"_ Now screaming at the top of his voice, Darkness advanced on Pinkie Pie who began cringing in fear from him.

"_Now listen here you miscreant, all of you listen to me."_ He turned to face each other pony in the room. _"The last blood relative of that seventh pony died six hundred ago, and with him, and chance of preventing my return. Now that the line has died out, there is nothing, and I mean NOTHING, standing in my way. Not you, not the Elements of Harmony, not some stupid game, not even that tainted-blood princess. NOTHING! Nothing will stop me now. I've won. You've lost. ACCEPT IT!"_

With his last word, a crack of thunder sounded once more and the lights within the home were extinguished. The ponies were thrust into darkness for a few seconds before Princess Celestia re-lit the lights with magic. Darkness Rising was gone.

"I never thought I would see this day." confessed Celestia, dropping her head. "Our father once told us of this. Luna, do you remember?"

"Yes, he said there would come a time when Equestria would be threatened by a great evil and that we wouldn't be able to stop it. Back then, I thought he meant that this time would mean the end of our home, but now I know he meant that others would be destined to save the world."

"Others controlling magic more powerful than either of us. Maybe more powerful than both of us combined." She look at the six other ponies in the room. "Magic such as the Elements of Harmony." She turned and approached the ponies who lowered their heads at Celestia's proximity.

"My little ponies. You have each and together done so much for Equestria already. Removing the sleeping dragon, defeating Discord, and stopping Nightmare Moon and saving my sister. These are no mean feats for even the bravest and strongest of ponies, yet you six stood against insurmountable odds to do what was right, not for yourselves, but for the land. And now it seams Equestria is facing it's darkest days yet, and all pony-kind will be looking to you six as beacons of light within the darkness. After everything you have done so far, I must still ask this of you. Will you six, once more, take up the Elements of Harmony to protect all ponydom, stop Darkness Rising, and save Equestria and beyond?"

"Sounds like fun!" Shouted Pinkie Pie.

"You can count on us, your majesty!" Rainbow Dash sounded off, snapping a salute.

"In the name of all that is beautiful and fabulous, we shall fight." Rarity said whipping her hair.

"We'll buck this Darkness feller right outa' this world! Yee-Haw!" Applejack added with a buck.

"Well, I suppose we could do it for the creatures. They need the sun too." Fluttershy peeped from behind Twilight.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. On behalf of all Equestria, we would be honored to take up the Elements of Harmony again to fight for ponies everywhere." Twilight said, sealing the group's fate.

"Then I hereby knight you all, in the name of friendship, magic, and love, the Knights of Harmony." Celestia said knighting each of the six with her horn. "Now go my knights, and may the power of all that is good keep you safe."


	3. Chapter 3

He walked out onto the balcony and closed his eyes, relishing the fresh breeze in his mane. The night was still young and a rain storm was on the horizon; he could smell it.

He could also smell something else, something darker.

"What's going on, Star?" He turned around and saw the only pony in the world that meant anything to him.

"Oh, Sun, it's nothing. Just go back to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Ignoring her older brother, the soft gray mare trotted to stand at his side. She sniffed at the night air and winced at the smell.

"Oh, what is that? I've never smelled anything like it."

"I don't know, Sun. That's why we have a busy day tomorrow."

"So we're going back there? Like last time?" The mare stared at her brother with a look of horror.

He waited a moment before answering her. But the damage was done.

"I'm sorry Sun, but we have to. It's our duty." He could see the hurt he had just put her through. He didn't like reminding her but they had to do it. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye. Star watched as it rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the cold stone floor.

"I just don't want it to end like last time." Sun was fully crying now.

"Sun, look at me." Star had turned to face his sister and looked into her eyes just as she looked into his. "It won't happen like last time. I promise. I'm sure I can handle it by my self. You know, if you don't want to go, I'm sure Mrs. Berry could use some company."

"Mrs. Cran Berry? No thanks. I'll take the crypt any day over that batty old crow."

"Are you sure? I'm sure if you ask nicely, she'll make more of her home made crumpets." Star winked at his little sister, inciting a weak laugh.

"I'd rather eat a rock. Might taste better too." Carrying his momentum, Star kept going.

"And you could probably get her to tell you the story of her great-uncle Ziggy."

"Are you crazy? She's told that story so many times, I could recite it by heart." She retorted with a hearty laugh.

"And then there's the time her grandmother mistakenly put a flower in some cake mix instead of baking flour. That'll be a hoot too." Star elbowed his sister in the ribs, generating even more laughs.

"That old mare was always mixing one thing or another up. Just like when she thought father said bees instead of knees." Sun was now crying from laughing so hard. Star was amazed at how her mood changed for the better so quickly, something they both shared.

When her laughing fit subsided slightly, she gave the same look she always used to Star, who immediately busted out laughing with her. Their peeling music of happiness reverberated throughout the otherwise empty castle. It could even be heard over the trees in the forest. Sun managed to pull herself up by the banister of the balcony and stopped laughing enough to talk.

"Star Shine, you always know how to make me happy."

"Hey, that's what us Shines do. It's what we've always done." Sensing dangerous territory, he stopped himself from saying something that would sour his sisters mood. "Now go on. You need your rest. I'll see to the castle tonight."

"Will you promise me you'll get some sleep? You'll need it tomorrow if it's just going to be the two of us."

"Yeah, I promise. Just a quick run over and maybe a fly-by. I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Okay. Stay safe, Star." Sun hugged her brother before walking back inside the castle. When the door to the balcony shut, it glowed yellow momentarily. When the light went out, it finally hit Star.

"Well crap. Now I'll have to fly off this thing. I just hope it'll be a quiet night." Flexing his wings, he backed up to the wall and, with a short running start, sprang into the air.

The cool night was refreshing on his face. It sharpened his senses and made him more alert. Banking left, he angled up and flapped hard to gain altitude while still staying inside the magical barrier his sister placed around the castle. Scanning the grounds for any sign of movement, his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Mom, then dad. Now it has to be one of us. Unless we can get it right this time. I won't lose Sun. She's all I have left. And I'm all she has left. We have to stay together. No matter what."

The sound of a branch breaking and leaves rustling caught his attention and his focus snapped back to the here and now. He hovered in midair, stationary, once more watching for even the lightest movement. Then he saw it. A black shape was running across the courtyard. It wasn't a pony, unless one had learned to run on two hooves instead of four. And it was too large to be the usual manticore that ventured this far.

While Star worked out what this creature could be, it had stopped just short of the castle hall gates.

"The gates! Oh no. I left them open." Star dropped into a dive towards the front of the castle but began slowing before he reached them. Alighting on the top most step, his hooves made the lightest tapping on the stone. The creature perked up at this sound but made no attempt to attack Star. Instead it sniffed the night air and turned it's head from side to side. Star held his breath and kept both eyes riveted on the intruder.

Without warning, the creature turned around and made a mad dash for the treeline across the court yard. When Star was sure it was gone, he signed and turned to push the open gates close. The only sound was the latch clicking shut.

"So it's going to be one of those nights, huh?" he said to nopony in particular. Sparing a glance once more across the court yard, he took off again and headed for the topmost tower. "Well, I'll take a bad night tonight with a good day tomorrow any time. I just hope I didn't lie to Sun."

Reaching the tower, he landed inside an open window and drew the curtains. The soft night wind stirred them slightly, as if they were alive. Star dropped his pack on the ground and threw his cloak on a table before slipping into bed. The necklace remained around his neck. Every few minutes, he would fiddle with the amethyst strung onto the silver chain. He thought back on what his father told him the day he received this gift.

His father.

The stallion who had taught his sister magic just as their mother taught Star how to fly. Yes, Star Shine Sr. had been Sun's magical teacher all their lives. Until that fateful day where it was his own spell that claimed his life. Star once more played with the gem around his neck. He had to bite his pillow to keep from shouting out in pain as he remember that day.

Star Shine Sr's last word resounded in Star Jr's every thought.

"_Follow the path of the six seals. When you reach the seventh, you'll know what to do. Keep your sister and your heart safe, my son."_

"Haven't I followed the path well, father?" *sniff* "Haven't I kept Sun safe?" Tears began to leak onto his pillow. "I've done everything you asked me to do. Everything. I've followed the path. I've protected Sun and my heart everyday. So where is the seventh? What is the seventh? You stupid old fool. You never told us! What was so important that you had to keep this secret from us, your children."

Star's pillow was so drenched with tears as he flung it across the room in a fit of anger. The saturated pillow hit a lamp which fell of the table and shattered on the stone floor. Shattered like Star's heart.

No, he hadn't followed his father's words. He may have kept to the path and protected his sister from harm, but his heart was as broken as that poor lamp. Shattered with no hope of repair. Not even his sister's magic could do anything to fix it.

He didn't even hear the door open and close in the darkness. He did notice the arms holding him, just as he embraced his sister.

They shared everything. They always have. Toys, sweets, rewards and punishments, even their secrets. It wasn't above them to share their happiness, or their sorrow. And by the way the dark figure was watching them through the open window, there would be plenty of sorrow to go around.


End file.
